Van Hohenheim
Van Hohenheim - to ojciec Eda i Ala oraz ukochany Trishy Elric. Świetny alchemik, który z jakiegoś powodu zmuszony był zostawić ukochaną i dzieci, za co Edward go szczerze nienawidzi. Wygląd Hohenheim to dość wysokim dżentelmen z szerokimi ramionami, gdzieś w średnim wieku. Ma długie, złocisto-blond włosy związane luźnym kucykiem do ramion, z dwoma lub trzema luźnymi kosmykami włosów opadającymi na jego czoło oraz ma średniej długości brodę na kwadratowej szczęce. Nosi także okulary na swoich złotych oczach, choć nie wiadomo, czy ich potrzebuje. W ciągu całej serii kilka kobiet opisało go jako „bardzo przystojnego”. W mandze Hohenheim często nosi białą koszulę i krawat pod czarną kamizelką z pasującymi spodniami i brązowym płaszczem. W młodości Hohenheim wyglądał bardzo podobnie do swojego syna Edwarda, z wyjątkiem nieznacznie większego wzrostu i nieco bardziej wyraźnej szczęki. W serialu anime z 2003 roku Hohenheim ma nieco bardziej masywną budowę, bardziej delikatną szczękę i ciemniejsze włosy. Osobowość Chociaż przywiązanie Hohenheima do alchemii i tajemnicze okoliczności, w których porzucił swoją młodą rodzinę, sprawiają wrażenie, jakby był zimny i obojętny, jest on niespodziewanie łagodnym i życzliwym człowiekiem, który szybko udziela komplementów, ale on sam nie chce ich przyjmować. Wydaje się, że Hohenheim bardzo mało troszczy się o swoje samopoczucie, a tym bardziej godność, i dlatego często znajduje się w sytuacjach, które sprawiają, że wydaje się nieco przygłupi lub ekscentryczny, co znacznie potęguje efekt komediowy. Hohenheima bardzo trudno rozgniewać i wydaje się być raczej pacyfistą. Wolałby w bardziej dyplomatyczny sposób rozwiązywać spory niż walczyć, co często próbuje robić, nawet gdy on sam jest atakowany od strony przeciwnej. Główną cechą jego osobowości wydaje się być jego beznadziejny romantyzm, biorąc pod uwagę jego skłonność do wypowiadania wesołych zdań na temat jego miłości do Trishy Elric, jego gotowości do płaczu nad nią i uroczego traktowania kobiet w ogóle. Van Hohenheim nie ma szczególnych ambicji, wydaje się najwyraźniej zadowolony z zajmowania się rzeczami, które nie wymagają pilności, jednak w młodości miał dosyć wybuchowy temperament całkiem podobny do jego syna Edwarda i stawał się irracjonalnie zły, gdy ktoś drwił z niego, z powodu jego ignorancji. Historia Jako nastolatek Hohenheim przypominał nieco Eda - zarówno z wyglądu, jak i z charakteru. Równie łatwo się denerwował i wydawał się mieć podobny stosunek do świata. Ed ma taki sam wzrok i podobną mimikę, co zdecydowanie upodabnia go do ojca, ale Hohenheim był wyższy, szczuplejszy i miał mocniejsze rysy (te cechy najwyraźniej odziedziczył Al). Hohenheim w młodości był niewolnikiem "numer 23" w starożytnym Xerxes. Należał do xerxeńskiego alchemika, który używał go między innymi do eksperymentów. Właśnie z jego krwi stworzył pierwszego homunkulusa. W zamian za jego krew, homunkulus dał Hohenheimowi imię - Van Hohenheim (na początku miało brzmieć Theophratus Bombastus i zapewne coś więcej (Ciekawostka - Imię to historycznie należy do Paracelsusa, właśc. Phillippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim – lekarz i przyrodnik, zwany ojcem medycyny nowożytnej), ale chłopak mu przerwał stwierdzeniem, że takie imię byłoby za długie. Zaoferował mu również wiedzę, a Hohenheim z tej oferty skwapliwie skorzystał. Nauczył się od niego pisma, odczytywania go i podstaw alchemii. Dzięki tej wiedzy został asystentem swojego mistrza. Później król Xerxes zwrócił się do homunkulusa z prośbą o nieśmiertelność. Zgodnie z jego instrukcjami stworzył wielki krąg transmutacyjny wokół Xerxes, a podczas jego aktywacji Hohenheim i homunkulus byli w jego centrum. Podczas transmutacji zginęli wszyscy mieszkańcy Xerxes, a Hohenheim wylądował przed Bramą Prawdy. Gdy wrócił do prawdziwego świata, spotkał tylko homunkulusa, który posiadł ciało króla oraz wygląd Hohenheima. Powiedział mu wtedy, że teraz jako prezent za krew ofiaruje mu nieśmiertelność. Od teraz w ciele Hohenheima zawarte były dusze połowy mieszkańców Xerxes. Po tragedii w ojczyźnie trafił do Xing, gdzie nauczał danchemii jako "mędrzec z zachodu" - do dziś uważa ten kraj za wspaniałe miejsce. Do Amestris trafił znacznie później... Zdołał wtedy w końcu porozmawiać i dojść do porozumienia ze wszystkimi duszami, które w sobie zawarł. Zwraca się do nich po imieniu i nie uważa, że kamień filozoficzny to tylko czysta energia - i najwyraźniej ma rację. W rozdziale 68 dowiadujemy się, że Hohenheim właściwie zaakceptował ciało i życie, jakie sprawił mu homunkulus, lecz zmienił zdanie po tym, jak poznał Trishę i miał z nią dzieci. Mimo to zawsze uważał się za potwora. W podróż wyruszył, aby powstrzymać zbrodnicze plany homunkulusa i pozbyć się nieśmiertelności. Niewiele osiągnął podczas swojej dziesięcioletniej nieobecności. Powróciwszy do Resembool i odkrywszy, że jego dom został spalony, Hohenheim odwiedza grób Trishy, gdzie spotyka Eda. Sugeruje, że to, co stworzyli Ed i Al nie było Trishą, ale czymś zupełnie innym. Wyruszając ponownie w podróż mówi Pinako, żeby opuściła kraj, ponieważ wkrótce wydarzy się w nim coś strasznego, ale ona ignoruje jego ostrzeżenie. Homunkulus wybrał Hohenheima jako jedną z ofiar, które mają coś wspólnego z planem powtórzenia w Amestris tego, co było w Xerxes. Hohenheim chciał go powstrzymać, ale przegrał w pojedynku z nim. Ostatecznie homunkulus go pochłonął, ale dzięki atakowi Greeda Hohenheim opuścił jego "łono" i został wykorzystany jako ofiara. Kiedy Ojciec dopiął swego i pochłonął Boga, zamieniając Amestryjczyków w kamienie filozoficzne, to Hohenheim odwrócił cały proces i odegrał największą rolę w osłabianiu Ojca, żeby moc Boga go przytłoczyła. Po pokonaniu wroga, kiedy spotkał się wreszcie ze swoim młodszym synem, po cichu opuścił miejsce zdarzenia. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Armstrongiem wrócił do Resembool, gdzie przed grobem Trishy opuścił ten świat. Fabuła Anime 2003 Prawdopodobnie najsilniejszy alchemik w całej serii, znany z transmutacji światła - stąd jego pseudonim, Świetlisty Hohenheim (Hikaru no Hohenheim). Jako pierwszy stworzył kamień filozoficzny, używając chorych i pojmanych w wyniku polowania na wiedźmy ludzi. Niemal doprowadziło to do jego śmierci, ale zakochana w nim Dante przeniosła jego duszę do ciała innego mężczyzny. Od tamtej pory, gdy się zestarzeli, przenosili swoje dusze do innych ciał, zbliżając się do nieśmiertelności. Nie wiadomo, czy Hohenheim i Dante byli kiedykolwiek małżeństwem, ale mieli syna, który zmarł w wyniku zatrucia rtęcią. Zrozpaczony Hohenheim próbował przywrócić mu życie, tworząc w ten sposób pierwszego homunkulusa - Envy'ego. Załamany tym, co zrobił, opuścił Dante pozostawiając jej fragment kamienia filozoficznego. Później stwierdził, że nigdy naprawdę nie kochał Dante, a jego jedyną miłością była Trisha. Nigdy nie wyjaśniono do końca dziesięcioletniej nieobecności Hohenheima w Resembool, ale pod koniec dowiedzieliśmy się, że każde kolejne ciało do którego przenosił swoją duszę gniło coraz szybciej. Żeby nie sprawiać Trishy bólu tym widokiem, postanowił ją opuścić. W ostatnich odcinkach został on wysłany na drugą stronę bramy, do Londynu, gdzie został doradcą Winstona Churchilla. Kiedy Edward do niego dołączył, poznał jego przeszłość - zaoferował pomoc w powrocie do ich świata. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe, ponieważ Hohenheim był już tam całą istotą - ciałem, duszą i umysłem. Zamieszkuje więc w końcu w Niemczech i szuka sposobu, żeby odesłać syna z powrotem do Amestris. Później, w filmie, daje się zranić Envy'emu i zabijając go oraz używając własnej krwi aktywuje Bramę. Manga 2002 - 2009 W mandze Hohenheim jest zdecydowanie inny niż w pierwszej serii anime. Jest łagodnym, doświadczonym człowiekiem. Sam opisuje siebie jako kamień filozoficzny w ciele człowieka. Bezkonkurencyjnie jest najsilniejszym alchemikem, posiada nieograniczony dostęp do kamienia filozoficznego i wiedzę zdobywaną przez setki lat. Jedynie "Ojciec", homunkulus stworzony z jego krwi, może się z nim równać. Anime 2009 W rozdziale 68 dowiadujemy się, że Hohenheim właściwie zaakceptował ciało i życie, jakie sprawił mu homunkulus, lecz zmienił zdanie po tym, jak poznał Trishę i miał z nią dzieci. Mimo to zawsze uważał się za potwora. W podróż wyruszył, aby powstrzymać zbrodnicze plany homunkulusa i pozbyć się nieśmiertelności. Niewiele osiągnął podczas swojej dziesięcioletniej nieobecności. Powróciwszy do Resembool i odkrywszy, że jego dom został spalony, Hohenheim odwiedza grób Trishy, gdzie spotyka Eda. Sugeruje, że to, co stworzyli Ed i Al nie było Trishą, ale czymś zupełnie innym. Wyruszając ponownie w podróż mówi Pinako, żeby opuściła kraj, ponieważ wkrótce wydarzy się w nim coś strasznego, ale ona ignoruje jego ostrzeżenie. Homunkulus wybrał Hohenheima jako jedną z ofiar, które mają coś wspólnego z planem powtórzenia w Amestris tego, co było w Xerxes. Hohenheim chciał go powstrzymać, ale przegrał w pojedynku z nim. Ostatecznie homunkulus go pochłonął, ale dzięki atakowi Greeda Hohenheim opuścił jego "łono" i został wykorzystany jako ofiara. Kiedy Ojciec dopiął swego i pochłonął Boga, zamieniając Amestryjczyków w kamienie filozoficzne, to Hohenheim odwrócił cały proces i odegrał największą rolę w osłabianiu Ojca, żeby moc Boga go przytłoczyła. Po pokonaniu wroga, kiedy spotkał się wreszcie ze swoim młodszym synem, po cichu opuścił miejsce zdarzenia. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Armstrongiem wrócił do Resembool, gdzie przed grobem Trishy opuścił ten świat. Umiejętności Hohenheim potrafi używać alchemii bez używania kręgów. Jest najsilniejszym alchemikiem na Ziemi wraz z Ojcem. Ojciec użył Xerxes by stać się Kamieniem Filozoficznym, a ten, który go trzymał (Hohenheim) również stał się kamieniem. Jak sam powiedział Kamień jest złączony z jego duszą a nie ciałem. Ciekawostki * Miał się nazywać Theophrastus Bombastus, ale nie mógł tego zapamiętać, więc Ojciec dał mu krótsze imię, Van Hohenheim * Postać Hohenheima ma przedstawiać niemieckiego alchemika oraz lekarza Paracelsusa. Rok urodzenia ojca jatrochemii (1493, a konkretnie 10 listopada) zgadza się również z przypuszczalnym wiekiem Hohenheima w pierwszej serii. * W pierwszej serii nie ma na imie Van i używa nazwiska Elric. * W pierwszej serii zwierzęta najwyraźniej go lubią (Den przychodzi do niego, gdy jest sam) jednak w drugiej serii i w mandze zwierzeta się go obawiają(Np. Den na niego warczy). * Jest starym przyjacielem Pinako. * Jego postać w pierwszym anime znacznie różni się od wersji mangowej. * Żadna z serii nie wykorzystała jednak w pełni wszystkich stron tej postaci - można powiedzieć, że druga wersja anime także nie oddaje w pełni jego charakteru. W mandze miał parę ironicznych kwestii w powaznych sytuacjach - pierwsza reakcja na spotkanie Eda, a potem Ala. * Na końcu mangi udało mu się spotkać z Trishą, czego nie pokazano w żadnym anime. * Był w stanie poukładać narządy wewnętrzne Izumi, przez co nie odczuwała juz takiego bólu. * Chciał się zestarzeć z Trishą. en:Van Hohenheim Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania Kategoria:Alchemicy Kategoria:Zmarli